La llegada del arcángel
by Steffany BM
Summary: AU: Érase una vez un ángel caído. Corrupto, rebelde y hermoso. Y un soldado que se convirtió en su salvación.


**Disclaimer:** The legend of Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 **Aviso:** Antes que nada, me gustaría decir que esta historia es un regalo para alguien que conocí aquí en Fanfiction, y que se ha vuelto muy especial para mí. _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alo!_ Espero pases un lindo día, querida n_n

* * *

 **LA LLEGADA DEL ARCÁNGEL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Érase una vez un ángel caído. Corrupto, rebelde y hermoso. Su belleza siendo desconocida por los mortales, pero grotescamente común ante los ojos de un serafín.

Hija de la luna y producto de sus lágrimas, este ángel era sinónimo de infamia y traición. Cometiendo la imprudencia de mostrarse ante un humano, el ángel quebrantó la regla más sagrada que pudiere existir en el reino de los cielos, y se condenó a sí misma a una vida llena de exilio y vergüenza.

Su delito: revelar sus alas ante un simple mortal, escoria de carne y hueso, simple contendedor de un alma podrida.

Su pecado: enamorarse de tal individuo, y abandonar aquello que le fuere conocido con tal de permanecer a su lado.

La identidad del ángel permanece enterrada en lo profundo del mundo celestial, pero se escuchan voces y cantos, leyendas e historias, que afirman que la joven desterrada se llamaba Korra.

Korra, que vivía infeliz hasta el momento previo de cometer tal desacato. Korra, que encontró alegría en velar el sueño de un simple humano. Korra, que siendo perseguida y juzgada, amenazada y amedrentada, renunció a todo por el roce de unos labios.

Korra, que fue amada y traicionada por el mismo saco de huesos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Érase una vez un soldado. Fuerte, valiente y justo. Nacido y criado en cuna de oro. Sinónimo de gozo y esperanza…

Las palabras dejaron de fluir, y el silencio se apoderó de la estancia.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —preguntó una voz infantil—. La historia todavía no acaba.

—Lo sé, pequeña; pero el sol se oculta y tu padre regresará pronto. Será mejor que continuemos después.

Labios fruncidos fue lo que recibió en respuesta, por lo que inhaló profundamente y continuó:

—Si se lo pides, puede que él te la cuente.

—Papá todavía no llega.

—¿Y?

—Yo quiero el final ahora —gruñó la joven, incorporándose rápidamente sobre la cama, y dejando que su diminuto cuerpo se abalanzara sobre el de su tía—. ¿Qué pasa con el ángel? ¿Quién es el soldado? ¿Es el humano del que se enamoró Korra?

—Linda —una sonrisa comprensiva surcó su rostro, en tanto acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de su sobrina—. Si te respondo ahora, la historia perdería su gracia.

—¡Pero quiero saber!

—Espera a tu padre.

Lentamente la separó de su cuerpo, y a regañadientes la jovencita se acurrucó entre las sabanas.

—Mañana conocerás el final, no te agobies.

—Bien…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Te gusta conservar el misterio, ¿no es cierto?

—No lo negaré —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa—. Tu hija se emociona tanto que prefiero dejarla en suspenso.

—Eso es malvado, Ursa.

—No creo —le contestó al hombre frente a ella—. Así la emoción se conserva más tiempo —dio una leve palmada en su rostro y con un gesto amable le devolvió la mirada—. Bienvenido a casa, Iroh.

—Es un gusto estar de vuelta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un golpe, un pequeño tropiezo, y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Zafiro y almíbar en las transitadas calles de la isla Ember.

—Disculpe señorita, no fue mi intención…

—No, no. Está bien —se apresuró a interrumpir la joven en tanto desviaba la mirada hacia su costado.

Iroh la observó con detenimiento. En medio del tumulto de gente, la chica parecía aturdida, extraviada; y cuando finalmente se percató de que la analizaba, solo se rodeó a sí misma con ambos brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Sucede algo?

Fue casi instantáneo, sorpresivo, pero bastó ese gesto para alterar su pulso. En cuestión de segundos, Iroh sintió su interior estremecerse, y un deseo incomprensible apoderarse de su cuerpo. Quería conocerla, descubrir la identidad de la chica que se hallaba frente a él.

—Nada, es solo que… —respondió al despertar de su aturdimiento—. Es solo que parece perdida. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No —acotó rápidamente—. Puedo valerme por mí misma. Que sea mujer no implica que no pueda defenderme, o encontrar un sitio por mi cuenta, o…

—Jamás insinuaría eso —intervino con gesto amable—. Puedo ver en su actitud que es una mujer fuerte, y su presencia grita que no es ningún ser indefenso.

Su comentario tuvo el efecto de calmarla, por lo que Iroh agregó rápidamente:

—Sin embargo, visito esta isla desde que era niño, y sé que es fácil perderse en ella —con delicadeza, el hombre sujetó una de sus manos entre las suyas, y se inclinó lo suficiente para dejar un beso sobre su dorso—. Permítame ayudarle, ¿a dónde se dirige?

Hipnotizada por tal acto, y levemente avergonzada también, la joven no atinó responder de inmediato; más cuando lo hizo, la fortaleza había abandonado sus facciones, dejando en su lugar una expresión amarga y ausente.

—¿A dónde me dirijo? —repitió la pregunta a modo de susurro—. Realmente no lo sé. Realmente me gustaría saberlo.

Iroh contempló su semblante confundido, perturbado; y su deseo de conocer a la doncella de ojos cielo mutó en algo un completamente distinto: se convirtió en un objetivo, pasó a ser un propósito. Sin vacilar, retrocedió dos pasos y le miró de frente.

—Le ayudaré a descubrirlo —anunció con claridad y fuerza, logrando desconcierto en su interlocutora.

—¿Qué?

—Si no sabe cuál es su destino, lo descubriré por usted. Si no sabe cómo llegar a él, le acompañaré hasta encontrarlo —una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, tan pura y sincera que la joven creyó era producto de su imaginación—. Solo le pido una cosa, y es conocer su nombre. ¿Podría concederme ese pedido, señorita?

El estado de estupefacción inicial, prontamente se convirtió en otra cosa. Los susurros se transformaron en risas, la mirada opacada de repente adquirió brillo; y en el instante que un par de alas parecieron asomarse, renacer después de siglos escondidas, Iroh entendió que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Ahórrate el "señorita" —pronunció ella con aire risueño, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, exhibiendo vida y fortaleza—. Me llamo Korra, simplemente Korra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Érase una vez un soldado. Fuerte, valiente y justo. Nacido y criado en cuna de oro. Sinónimo de gozo y esperanza…

Destinado a la grandeza y fruto de la sabiduría, este hombre respondía al nombre de Iroh. Un simple mortal con aura de querubín, pero que muchos auguraban era hijo del mismísimo sol.

Este soldado tropezó con un ángel perdido, corrompido por los vestigios de un sentimiento pasado, un ser divino que carecía de esperanza, pero que recuperó la pureza al reunirse con el sol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un bostezo escapó de los labios de su hermano, por lo que su Ursa negó sonriente y lo guió hasta su habitación.

—¿Sabes? —comentó mientras caminaban por los pasillos—. Pienso que Korra estaría orgullosa de ti, Iroh.

Otro bostezo, esta vez acompañados por una sonrisa somnolienta.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—No lo creo —respondió con certeza—. Estoy segura de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Érase una vez un ángel caído; corrupto, rebelde y hermoso; que encontró el amor en los brazos de un soldado, un joven de ojos ambarinos…_

 _Su propio arcángel, su salvación._


End file.
